


(i'll follow you) into the dark

by WannaBeYourEunwoo (SherlockianSyndromes)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Apocalypse, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/WannaBeYourEunwoo
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: Astro, Lee Dongmin|Cha Eunwoo +/ Park Minhyuk|Rocky,Bad boy, good boy(modified from Bad Girl by Miss A)We'll hold each other soonIn the blackest of roomsInspired by Good Omens, but not necessarily a Good Omens fusion. Mild content warning for those of you currently affected by the wildfires in the United States.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	(i'll follow you) into the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



Dongmin checked his phone to make sure he hadn’t misread Minhyuk’s text message. But as he read the words again, he knew he was in the right place, at the right time. Minhyuk was purposefully keeping him waiting, probably watching from the shadows for signs of discomfort to creep into Dongmin’s body.

Instead, Dongmin stood up straighter. Adjusted his tie. Smoothed the front of his impeccable ivory jacket. Broadened his posture, as if he were flexing his angel wings with confidence. Unfortunately, he was in public, so they remained invisible to the naked eye. But he wanted Minhyuk to know he wouldn’t be intimidated.

Not by the red, hazy sky. Not by the ash falling through the air. Not by the ominous name of this particular bridge. (It was Burnside Bridge, in Portland, Oregon. Minhyuk always loved meeting up in America.)

And he would certainly not be intimidated by the demon that went by the name Park Minhyuk.

“Dongmin.” Minhyuk’s voice was quiet and even, his gaze focused on the Portland skyline. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere had always been his favorite way to make an entrance.

“You’re late,” Dongmin replied curtly.

“You’re early.”

“Look, no more games.” Dongmin turned toward Minhyuk, tried not to be distracted by the dark pinstripe suit, gray tie, and sunglasses, but he stopped short when Minhyuk looked at him.

Dongmin knew what was hidden behind those sunglasses - eyes filled with fire and brimstone.

“This is the end, Dongmin. The games are over now.”

“What do you mean?” Dongmin asked.

“I mean that this isn’t a parley. We are no longer diplomats, trying to reason with one another. There’s nothing left to discuss. It’s ending.”

“Nothing to discuss? What makes you think my side is just going to take this lying down? I’m not going to let you walk all over me, like you’ve done for centuries -”

Minhyuk grabbed his arm, and Dongmin stared at the point of contact, because he couldn’t remember the last time Minhyuk had touched him, if ever.

“Dongminnie -”

“Don’t. Call me that.” Dongmin’s voice cracked.

“Please look at me.”

Dongmin looked up just as Minhyuk slipped off his sunglasses. He could see the flames dancing in Minhyuk’s impossibly black pupils.

“I didn’t come here to gloat. This isn’t victory. It’s just...done. Can’t you see? The world’s on fire.”

Dongmin scoffed. “Literally, yes, the western coast of America is on fire right now, but -”

“You know what I mean, Dongminnie.”

Dongmin did know. Not that he would ever admit that to Minhyuk’s face.

“So what is this, then?”

Minhyuk tilted his head, a sarcastic smirk on his face now.

“It’s goodbye.”

Then the demon kissed the angel, and the world should have ended right then and there, but instead it kept burning.

As they parted, Dongmin swore he saw wisps of smoke gently floating upward.

“Goodbye then,” Dongmin whispered. He felt as if his body was going to disintegrate and mix with the ash already on the ground. But he also felt weightless, like he could close his eyes, and then there would be nothing at all. Just an empty place where an angel used to stand.

Minhyuk started to walk away, but stopped again after only taking a few steps.

“I’ll be somewhere in the dark, Lee Dongmin. Come find me.”

Dongmin hesitated, felt the feathers of his wings twinge, but he turned around despite himself.

“I will.”

But Minhyuk was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and earlier lyrics are from I'll Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie.
> 
> My heart goes out to any and all that are affected by the wildfires in California and the Pacific Northwest.
> 
> And thank you for reading. :)


End file.
